Halloween Bash
by Emotional-Hikari
Summary: After three years of truce, only Youji and Farafello dislike each other. In attempts to make the two amend, the other decided to let them spend Halloween together which leads to some interesting results...


W00t! This took me like two years to do, but I actually finished it! AndI just missed it for Halloween! TT Gah, I was sooo busy with Halloween, that I totally forgotto post this!(though it sort of doesn't have much to do with the holiday – it's just an excuse to put Youji in a drag _sweatdrop_ )

Anyways! Hee…

Warnings: Yaoi / Shounen-ai hints, bad writing for the first half of the story! XP (What? The first half was written two years ago! Sue me!)

Pairings: Hi-mi-tsu! ;P

Other minor warnings: Youji in a drag! _Holds laughter_

* * *

"You're making me do, what?" Youji raised a steady brow at his teammates, arms across his chest; Omi and Ken looked at each other nervously, before turning back to Youji. 

"Well... we all feel – even Schwarz – that you and Farafello aren't getting along. So..."

"We figured you two should spend Halloween together." Ken finished off, scratching the back of his head. It had been nearly three years since Weiss and Schwarz had finally set aside differences and held a truce. While everyone else seem to be coming along just fine with each other, Youji and Farafello were the causes of most of the troubles that went on. So they all figured if the two spend time alone with each other, then might get to know one another better... however.

"I'm not doing this... I refuse to sit alone with that – man!" Youji changed his word at the last minute, glancing away from his younger teammates. Omi looked at the older blond with a nervous smile, hands behind his back.

"Demo, Youji-kun – this can't go on! I mean, you shouldn't have any personally grudges against him! He's never done anything to you!" Youji directed a nasty glare at the young man, making Omi step back a little from him. Ran placed on hand on Omi's shoulder, gently pulling him back so he could talk to the eldest member. He came up to the chair, leaning his arms on the sides, trapping the older man as he glared down at him; Youji looked at the redhead with a similar glare.

"What is it about Farafello that you don't get along?" Youji remained silent, turning his head away from him; Ran whispered something in the older blond's ear. Youji looked back at him, eyes wide and mouth gaping open.

"You wouldn't dare!" Ran gave him an odd smirk, letting his expression speak for himself; Youji pushed himself into the chair, staring at the redhead. Even if Aya-chan was awake now, and Aya had gone back to his original name, it was still very rare that the redhead smiled. If Ran did – it usually meant he was up to something, or threatening someone – such as he was doing now to Youji.

"Kisama!" Ran raised an eyebrow, the smirk still on his face; Youji's hands tightened into fists, but he relaxed them after, letting out a sigh.

"Fine! But don't get your hopes up!" Omi and Ken glanced at each other proudly, knowing that they succeeded in their task. Ran straightened himself up, his face falling back into his usually expression, but the hint of the smirk still lingered on his face. Youji stood up to his feet and headed for his room – he did not want to be around the others while they were semi celebrating their success.

* * *

"So you and Kudou are going to spend Halloween together!" Farafello stared at Schuldig with an expressionless face. After a few minutes, he turned around, walking away from the redhead. 

"I refuse!" Before he got to the door, Schuldig held him by the collar of his vest, keeping the younger man from running away.

"Oh no you don't! You two have had enough fights already! It's been three years and it's been nearly a year since you've last seen them – and Kudou!" Farafello kept mute; Schuldig sighed, dragging the white-hair man down the hall towards where Crawford was working. He opened the door, pulling Farafello in with him; before he got a word out, Crawford cut him off.

"Having trouble?"

"Well, the usually... here, you try!" Schuldig pushed Farafello towards the older man, holding him in place so he couldn't run away. Crawford turned from his work, glancing up at Farafello from his chair; he motioned to Schuldig to seat him down on the floor. The redhead nodded, pushing the younger man down; Farafello sat cross-legged on the bare floor.

"Now... what is it about Youji that you don't like about him?"

"He's Weiss..." Crawford let out a hum, leaning forward on his knees to be closer to Farafello's face.

"True... and yet you seem to get along with Ken, Omi and Ran. Aren't they part of Weiss as well?" Farafello remained silent, turning his face away from the older man. Crawford held the younger man's chin, forcing him to look back at him; he leaned in closer to whisper a threat in Farafello's ear.

"Fine... but I need to kill something afterwards." Crawford smiled to himself, sitting straight up again; he gave a silent approval to Schuldig and the redhead let Farafello go, allowing the madman to leave.

: _Oi, what did he say?_ :

/ _You don't want to know..._ /

Schuldig blinked, watching Farafello disappear through the door; he turned to face Crawford, who had turned back to his work.

"What did you say to him?"

"Hm, nothing unusually... you're dismissed." Schuldig opened his mouth again, but decided against it. Crawford seemed to be in a light mood and he didn't want to be the one to dampen it, and be seriously injured.

* * *

"Anou na! Why do I have to wear this!" 

"Youji-kun, its Halloween! Everyone dresses up on Halloween!" Omi explained, dressed up with little cat ears and a tail. Youji grumbled, staring down at his outfit; somehow, some way, the younger blond had managed to convince him into wearing a dress. The sleeves were off shoulder, the elastic stretch holding it in place; they were long sleeves, with slight frills at the end. There was an elastic hold just under where a woman's bosom would be, the rest of the dress flowing loosely out from there. Omi had taken away the older man's sunglasses so it didn't set off the look of the outfit; he had also added small strings with tiny flowers tied to it to place in Youji's hair.

"Besides, you look rather pretty like that!" Omi exclaimed; Youji's eye twitched a little, hands curled in fists by his side.

"I feel like I jumped back to the Middle Ages!"

"That's the point!" Omi answered back, receiving a death glare from the older blond. Youji grabbed the fake sword from Ken's outfit, hitting the Neko-Omi on the head.

"Iteee! Youji-kun! What was that for!" Omi complained, rubbing the top of his head as he stared at the eldest member with a pout. Youji hmpfed, handing the fake sword back to Ken.

"You're 20 years old and you still act like a child..." The younger blond narrowed his eyes at Youji, removing his hands from his head.

"Nan da?" Youji only crossed his arms, staring off in another direction. The front door bell rang, distracting Omi's attention; a smile appeared on his face, moving towards the door with Ken and Ran ahead of him.

"Konban wa!"

"Sorry we're late... had a bit of trouble getting this one out of the house." Schuldig explained, pulling on the collar shirt Farafello was wearing. The madman had refused to dress-up, but they had managed to get him into something causal. Omi only nodded, signaling them to come in.

While everyone was distracted, Youji tried to slip away quietly, unknowingly passing by Ran, who was leaning against the wall. The blond jumped with the redhead spoke to him and grabbed him at the same time.

"Remember Youji!" He threatened; the older man let out a sigh, dropping his gaze to the floor. Ran dragged him back to the entrance way, forcing him to face their guests – mainly Farafello. Schuldig forced Farafello to stand in front of Youji, holding him place so he couldn't run away. The two simply stared at each other with blank expression, before both turned their gazes away from each other, both speaking at the same time.

"I take it back..." Both Youji and Farafello glared at each other from the corner of their eyes, refusing to face each other. Ran tightened his already painfully grip on the blond, making Youji wince slightly.

"You either do this, or you'll both be locked up together in a small cell for a week!" Youji froze, a dreaded expression on his face; Farafello turned his head back to stared at the redhead. Schuldig blinked at the younger redhead, turning to Crawford with slightly wide eyes.

"Is that what you said to him?"

"Ran's idea..." Came the immediate reply; everyone looked at the redhead from Weiss, the same smirk he had given Youji just a few days ago, on his face. Youji let out a sigh, allowing the others to direct him to the closed off living room, Schwarz dragging Farafello there as well. They seated the two on the sofa, both immediately scooting to the far ends once they were released.

"Well, we're off – now try not to kill each other!" With that, the six members left, leaving Youji and Farafello by themselves. Nagi reached for Ran's arm, pulling him down slightly to whisper in his ear.

"Oi, you think this is such a good idea?"

"Why? You worried?" Ran asked; Nagi nodded his head, still holding on to the redhead's arm.

"They've had fights before, I know, but... we were always there to break it up. What if...?"

"Don't think of those factors... this is the only chance we've got." He stole a quick kiss from the brunet, reassuring the young teen it will be fine. Nagi sighed, leaning his head against Ran's arm as the left the house, leaving the two members to themselves.

* * *

The clock ticked by slowly; the second hand crawling past every second, climbing towards a minute. It was the only sound heard in the room. Youji sat rather inappropriately in a dress, crossing his legs over; Farafello sat on the far side, resting his whole upper body on the armrest of the sofa. Both refused to speak and both refused to face each other, staring at different corners of the room. 

_Bastards! All of them, bastards! I prefer to have my peace, but noooo! I have to spend an evening with a madman!_

Youji grumbled mentally to himself, resting his chin on his hand. He heard what he assumed was a similar mumbled complaint from the younger man. Everything fell back into silence, the ticking of the clock resounding once more. Youji glanced around the room – it seemed that the others had planned very carefully for this night; the room they had placed him and Farafello in was an impossible escape.

The room, meant for more social activities, could easily become a small, comfy prison. There were no windows, despite it being on ground level, and two doors – one leading to the outside shop area, the other leading upstairs. The door leading outside could only be open from the outside; the other had an old round lock, requiring the old round key to open from inside or out. Youji didn't have the key to that one, nor was a spare kept anywhere since this room was never locked.

_Correction – Sneaky bastards fits better..._

He let out a sigh, seeing that the situation was hopeless; he would be stuck with the white-haired man for the evening till the others came home from celebrating. Youji muttered a curse under his breath, earning a quick glance from Farafello. Farafello looked back to space, a slight snicker escaping his mouth; Youji spared a curious glance.

"Cursing your teammates?"

"Since the day we met..." Youji answered, turning his eyes back to his corner of the room. The younger man hummed.

"They are going to pay dearly for this torture..."

"...Ran won't let you touch Naoe." Youji commented, not thinking about what he was saying. Farafello blinked, glancing over to the blond sitting on the far end of the couch.

"What do you mean?"

"Ran would kill you if you tried to hurt Naoe in anyway. You'll be lucky to get away with a scratch."

"Che – brotherly even to outsiders... it sickens me." Now it was Youji's turn to let out a slight snicker; it was evident to him that Farafello was clueless. The white haired man blinked, carefully sitting up to an up-right position.

"What are you laughing at?"

"You don't know? About Ran and Naoe – it's blatantly obvious." Farafello shrugged his shoulders, staring ahead of him. Youji brushed back his hair behind his ear, ignoring the strings of flowers clipped in; he ceased his snickering, a grin taking its place on his face.

"It's not brotherly love between those two – it's a bit more… deeper, then that." Farafello remained blank for a moment, before comprehending the whole meaning; his mouth turning up into a grin, a light snicker escaping him.

"Serves them right – no wonder Nagi wanted to be called Naoe lately."

"Ran is the only one who calls him Nagi… figure of wealth, I guess." The two fell back into silence after that comment, their grins disappearing from their faces as the ticking of the clock began to sound again. Farafello slumped back down on the armrest, Youji leaning his chin back in his hand. After several minutes of silence had passed, Farafello broke the stillness unexpectedly.

"When did they get together?"

"Eh? Oh – about half a year after the truce."

"…Ah…" The white-haired man responded, both men falling back into silence; the clock ticked by. Farafello sat up properly, leaning slightly forward in his posture.

"There's… actually someone I have interest in, on your side." Youji blinked, abruptly jerking away from his train of thought. He looked to the younger man sitting on the far end of the couch, a slight curious expression on his face.

"Nani?"

"I find someone on your side, Weiss, interesting…" Farafello repeated; Youji only hummed, lifting his chin off his hand and stared at the wall opposite of him.

"Can… can you tell me how I can get him?"

"Tell me who it is first." Youji spoke quickly without a thought. Farafello stared at the floor in front of him, before slowly turning his head to meet Youji's. The older man was staring at him, waiting on the name.

"…The one I'm interested in is…"

* * *

The warehouse was dimly light to give the atmosphere a haunting feeling; the music was loud and shrilling in a techno or fast beat tempo. Colored lights flashed across the dance floor and the stage. Ken, Schuldig and Crawford simply sat at the table, Omi was somewhere on the dance floor with a partner and Ran and Nagi had gone to a table in the corner, having purposely separated themselves from the others. Nagi sat straddling his lover's lap, Ran gently biting along his neck to his collarbone. Ran kept one arm around the teen's waist, his other hand sliding the kimono off shoulder; he was glad Nagi decided to wear the one layer, instead of the several. 

"You feel tense…" The redhead commented, pulling back slightly to gaze into teal blue eyes. Nagi's breathing was heavy and his face deeply flushed.

"I…I'm always tense… whe-when we do t-this."

"Hmm, but you're really tense this time… worried?" Ran tenderly kissed the brunet's neck, his hand rubbing small circles on the teen's back.

"I-iie…well - a little…"

"They'll be fine…" Before Nagi could get a word of protest, Ran kissed him deeply on the mouth, silencing whatever was to come.

* * *

Youji blinked at Farafello in disbelief, before he began laughing; Farafello narrowed his eyes at the older man, turning his head away to hide the unsightly blush on his face. Youji calmed himself down, turning to face to the white haired man. 

"Gomen – just that, of all people. You know, he's not that hard to get if you know the right intention."

"Intention?" Farafello questioned, looking back to the older man; Youji nodded his head, pulling his hair back behind his ears. He began to explain the kind of 'intentions' previous partners have had in the short past; the odd blush appeared back on Farafello's face.

"Though three years ago, he would never go for something like that – it's amazing how much people can change."

"I…I don't know if I can give that intention." Farafello said rather nervously, facing his head towards the floor; Youji blinked at the younger man next to him, curious for a moment before a realization dawned on him.

"Have you even kissed someone before?" He knew this was probably personally, but it would help Youji to know where to start. Farafello remained silent for the longest time, before timidly shaking his head. Youji let out a hum, placing a hand on his chin in thought. He let out a loud sigh.

"Then I guess I'll have to teach you."

"…Teach me?"

* * *

Omi glared at the redhead standing three feet away from him and his partner; Schuldig simply looked to the side away from the two, a disinterested expression on his face. Omi tried to pry himself away from the other cat, receiving a slight whimper; he whispered a quick apology, stealing a quick kiss from the shorter man. Schuldig began to walk away back to their table; Omi followed behind with angry strides. 

"Mou! Why did you interrupt? I was this close to something really good!" The younger man complained; Schuldig ignored him, feeling slightly sick at the thought.

"Please don't say _anything_ about that!" Omi pouted, following the redhead back to the table. Ran and Nagi had found their way back to them; the young teen had a slightly worried look on his face, Crawford looked just plain bored and Ran –Ran simply looked annoyed, most likely for the same reason as Omi.

"Oi! Why was I called back so soon?"

"Nagi is worried about Youji and Farafello being alone!" Ran replied almost instantly, an annoyed tone in his voice; Nagi cringed a little, mutter a small apology.

"Crawford just wants to go home – he's just being a pain." Ken added on, pointing towards the older man; the raven-head glared at him slightly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm not being a pain! I just… want to make sure nothing is happening with those two."

"Mou! So what does that mean!" Omi demanded, putting his hands on his hips. Schuldig let out a sigh, looking out into space around the warehouse.

"We're going back to check on them." Omi fumed for a moment, before calming himself down; he let out a sigh of defeat, shrugging his shoulders.

"Fine – let's go!" Omi started walking to the exit, the others following behind.

* * *

Youji couldn't help, but let out a small snicker at the younger man hovering over him; despite Farafello was a psychopath, who occasionally self-mutilated himself, one would never suspected him to be shy on the topic of sex. Farafello tried to glare at the blond beneath him, the blush on his face offsetting the effect. 

"Sorry – but it seems very unlike you to be embarrassed over such a thing."

"What were you expecting?" Farafello asked, his voice surprisingly steady for someone about to be intimate with other person for the first time. Youji shrugged his shoulders, before reaching his hands to gently hold the scarred face.

"I would have figured you'd have some kind of sick, secret fantasy…" Youji leaned his head forward, gently pulling the white-haired man's face towards him. He hesitated a little, the two exchanging uneasy glances; Farafello bite down on his lower, both feeling the resentment and possible regret for what was about to happen next. Youji continued forward, timidly pressing his lips against slightly scarred ones. Both closed their eyes, hoping it will ease the growing nausea between them.

Much to the younger man's surprise, the blond's breath was fresh, not the cigarette or alcohol taste he was expecting. As to Youji's surprise, Farafello's skin was rather soft to the touch, despite being scarred. Youji tenderly wrapped his arms around the white-haired man's neck, feeling him tense under the touch; the blond pulled back from the kiss, green eyes staring into a single amber eye.

"If you rather sit and just watch him from a distance, I can stop and let you do that." Youji suggested; a large part of him screamed horror at doing this with the younger man, but a small part was intrigued at what this suddenly seemingly innocent madman could do – a very, very small part at least.

Farafello seemed to be in deep thought, a debate between being intimate with a man he truly hated, but maybe learn something about intimacy – or simply sit in the dark and watch his fascination from a distance. He shook his head slowly.

"I… want to stop watching…"

"…Very well…" Both held their breath as Youji pulled him down for another kiss, this time ignoring the tensing muscles of the younger man's body. Both closed their eyes, trying their best to ignore the other's face; but the images – the thought of what both were about to do with each other seem to both disgust them and intrigue them. Farafello tried to relax his muscles as the kiss became a little more intimate and less chaste; he felt the blond's tongue trace the outline of his lips, denying him entrance in the beginning, but soon giving in to curiosity of the notion.

No sooner had Youji entered his mouth, did Farafello regret it, but the feel of something wet, something other then his own saliva, his own tongue made the feeling slowly melt away. He reached out hesitantly to meet the blond's, feeling Youji tense at the sudden response. Farafello bent his arms so he was resting on his elbows, hands reaching for strands of blond hair, to fondle with playfully.

Youji began to relax a little, one hand simmering down the other man's side, while the other trailed down his back. Farafello shivered at the light touches – not out of fear, but of something else he couldn't quite begin to describe. The kiss deepened as Farafello experimented, trying to push against the blond's tongue to reach Youji's mouth; the older man refused his position, pushing back with stronger force. The sudden thirst for dominance in blond made Farafello question the man's intentions of "teaching" him something about intimacy. It nagged his mind, but Farafello pushed it to the farthest part of his mind and decided to try and joy this moment.

Finally, both pulled back for air, trying to recover their breath; Youji placed tender kisses along the side of Farafello's face. Farafello followed the same suit, Youji's costume however, giving him more access to the blond's bare shoulder. Youji let out a light moan, making the younger man stop his actions and pull back, but the blond's arms kept him from going too far.

"…did I…"

"No… that – that felt good…" Hesitant, Farafello continued with light, unsure kisses along the older man's neck and shoulder, receiving slight moans from the man beneath him. He soon found the sound quite enduring. Wanting to hear more, Farafello tried tracing Youji's collarbone, seeing which inflicted more reaction – his lips or his tongue. He found his tongue caused more reaction from the blond then his mouth did.

Youji slide a timid hand to the white-haired man's chest, carefully working on the buttons of the shirt he was wearing. Just to open it enough to slip his hand inside to caress the scarred skin. He felt the younger man tense at the touch, ignoring the response as slender fingers caressed a nipple. Unsure of how to react, Farafello remained still, letting the blond's hand roam his bare chest.

Farafello tried to suppress a moan as Youji timidly caressed him, a small noise escaping him. Youji carefully pushed himself up to a half-sitting position, Farafello pressed against him as a result of the change in position. Then did the white-haired man notice a slight blush on the blond's face. It would appear to him that Youji was just as new to this as he was – at least when it came to being intimate with another man.

_Strange he act so confident about it, if he's never done anything like this…_

Farafello's train of thought stopped as he felt Youji's hands on his chin again, getting him to look up into deep, green eyes. They stared at each other, both noting the blushes very visible on the other's faces.

_He never let's me do this…_

Youji thought to himself, as he praised the shorter man's neck with light kisses, feeling shaky hands wound their way into his hair. The strings of flowers Omi had put in earlier had long fallen out and laid scattered on the arm of the couch and on the floor close to the couch.

Neither heard the jiggle of keys outside the door, nor the sound of the door opening and the footsteps that followed inwards. It wasn't until one of their teammates yelp that the pair realized they weren't alone anymore. Pulling back from their ministrations, but not from each other, Farafello and Youji glanced at their teammates, having returned earlier then expected.

Both Nagi and Omi were in a state of shock, jaws hanging wide open and their eyes looked ready to fall out of their heads. Ran had a mildly surprised look on his face – a rare expression ever to be seen on a skilled swordsman; Ken and Schuldig were shocked, then simply disturbed at the sight in front of them. Crawford's eyes were hidden behind the reflection of his glasses, his expression difficult to make out.

The silence laid heavy and uncomfortable between them, unsure of what to make of the situation. Finally, one of the two youngest members broke through the silence.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING!" Omi yelled, trying to sound angry, but the shock expression still on his face did nothing for the effect. Ran recovered from his mild shock, placing one hand on his hip, and the other through his hair.

"I know we said we wanted you two to get along – but…"

"This isn't exactly what we meant!" Nagi finished; both Farafello and Youji had bright red blushes on their faces, slowly detangling themselves from each other. The three continued on to lecture – or yell, in Omi's case – at the two. Schuldig twitched a little, slightly disturbed at what they had walked in on.

"Oi, Crawford – couldn't you have at least seen this and warned…" Schuldig stopped mid-way in his sentence, stepping back away from the older man. He wasn't sure why, but he suddenly picked up on very hostile thoughts and an extreme hatred he didn't think Crawford was capable of feeling. The others sensed a foreboding danger, unsure of what to make of the situation.

_Ah! Yabai!_

Youji quickly stood up to his feet, running over to the enraged Crawford; Ken reached out to try to stop him, but what the older blond did next surprised everyone more then walking in on him and Farafello. Youji wrapped his arms around the older man's neck, giving him a small kiss on the mouth. Everyone stared in shock – even Ran was more then mildly shock.

Farafello watched slightly confused – at first he thought that the blond did have experiences with men when he made the offer; but right down to it, the man was just as shy as he was. Yet, now he was standing there kissing Crawford as if they had been lovers for quite some time now. It hit him then; Farafello couldn't help but snicker to himself. Youji and Crawford were lovers, but they had never made it obvious; and the blond's sudden shyness to being on top and in control was because he was always on the bottom and left at the mercy of his partner.

_Fate deals strange cards…_

Youji pulled back from the kiss once he was sure his lover was calm enough not to kill anyone. Crawford seemed slightly surprised himself, fingers gently brushing over his lips at the lingering feeling of the kiss.

"Why did you…"

"Why do you think?" Youji spat back with a slight bitter tone; Crawford's eyes narrowed, turning his head away from the younger man's angry eyes.

"You were the one who pissed me off!"

"_You_ are always the one who doesn't pay attention to me!" Youji countered in a firm voice, standing with his back erect. Crawford didn't spare him a glance, letting out a non-committed hum. It was severally minutes before Crawford spoke with his argument.

"You are selfish, you know that?"

"And that's a crime for a guy to ask a little more time from his boyfriend?" Youji asked, his expression softening into depression. Crawford tried to ignore him, but turned his head back to face his lover; he could see the hurt and loneliness in the other eyes. Maybe there was some truth to the matter; Crawford thought about it – trying to count the recent times he had last had an actually conversation with the blond, instead of a quick "Hi" "Hi" "How are you?" "Fine – working now" that had become quite frequent as of late. The raven-head let out sigh, wrapping his arms tenderly around the slightly shorter man's waist. Youji simply stood still as his boyfriend hugged him close – he was waiting for Crawford to say it, before he made any movement.

"I… I'm sorry…" Youji smiled gently, reaching his arms up to embrace Crawford back, resting his head against the other man's shoulder.

"I forgive you…" They pulled back just enough so Crawford could give him a kiss. The others simply watched, seeing it obvious that they had been completely shut out of the little world revolving around the two. The kiss became a little more heated, as Crawford deepen it, his hands feeling Youji through his costume dress he was wearing. The blond made a noise of protest, not appealed by the idea of showing their affections so openly to their teammates.

"Oi! Ya-yamero!"

"Iie… you know…" Before Youji could respond, Crawford had already hoisted the blond over his shoulder, carrying the shorter man upstairs to his bedroom. Youji made a noise of protest, hitting the older man's back in attempts to make him let go.

"You look really cute in a dress!" Youji answered in protests, still hitting Crawford on the back as the man walked up the stairs. The sounds of a door closing silenced any noise Youji was making, leaving the remaining teams to process what had just happened. Farafello had long recovered and fully processed everything from three seconds ago, settling his unheard snickers. He stood up to his feet, clearing his throat to get attention away from the upstairs and to the downstairs present. The remaining Weiss and Schwarz glanced at him.

"I suppose I'll have to thank that bastard later…" Farafello commented, earning odd looks from the others. He walked over to Omi, the blond taken back by the words coming from the white-haired man, and the blush that formed across his face.

"Suki da…" Omi froze as the older man's mouth closed over his; the kiss was ill-practiced, but well meant. A mischievous grin spread across the blond's face, his hands reaching to gently hold Farafello's face as he pulled back from the kiss.

"You need a lot more practice then just one kiss." Omi stated, showing Farafello what a "practiced" kiss was like before the white-haired man had anytime to reaction. He found the results much different and more tempting then what he and Youji had shared. Omi worked Farafello to another room for a little more privacy, leaving the remaining four standing in the living area. The four stared at the general direction that Omi and Farafello had went, before Ran and Nagi glanced at Schuldig and Ken.

"IYA! Ran – put me down!" The teen's voice could be heard through the hallway as Ran carried him upstairs to his bedroom, the aggression having surprised the telekinetic. Schuldig and Ken exchanged narrow glances with each other, the silence being oddly comforting to both of them.

"Um...want to go get some coffee or something?" Ken offered in a monotonic voice; Schuldig visible shuddered at the disturbance he had been suppressing ever since they came back.

"No thanks… I just want whatever shred of heterosexuality there is left on this team…"

* * *

Owari 

Wow – I actually did something short for once! O.o (Okay, okay – so this is like 13 pages long, but that's is short considering all my other works are like chapters among chapters…)

HAPPY LATE HALLOWEEN! XD

Emotional-Hikari


End file.
